Detektif Lapar, Murasakibara
by UraHime Hikaru
Summary: "Aku detektif Murasakibara dan ini asisten sekaligus calon tunanganku, Kuro-chin" "Sudah kukatakan berapa kali kalau aku cuma pekerja paruh waktu...? Ya sudahlah, kasus kali ini adalah penguntitan yang dialami artis kenalan Kise-kun" "Apa Kuro-chin pernah punya stalker?" "...ada. Tapi aku sudah mengancam tidak mau menemui Kise-kun lagi kalau dia masih mengambil fotoku diam-diam"


**Himano Hime presented**

 **Detektif Lapar, Murasakibara**

 **Pairing:** **MuraKuro slight KiKuro, MayuKuro**

 **Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kasus di chap ini: Q.E.D. (Motohiro Katou)**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Sho-Ai**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Hope you enjoy it~ ^^**

Jadi, namaku Murasakibara Atsushi, detektif ( _nom, nom_ ). Punya sebuah kantor di daerah pinggiran di kawasan perbelanjaan yang ramai… ( _nom, nom_ ). Di depan kantor ada sebuah _bakery_ yang menjual cake dan roti yang enak ( _nom, nom_ ), dan di sebelah kantor ada konbini yang menjual maiubo favoritku, juga _popsicle_ … ( _nom, nom_ ). Ah… membicarakannya saja aku jadi ingin maiubo…, atau _popsicle_ boleh juga… dan melon pan….

"Murasakibara-kun, apakah kau sedang memikirkan makanan lagi?"

"Oh…. ( _nom, glek_ ) Kuro-chin sudah datang, ya?"

Orang berambut biru di depanku itu namanya Kuro-chin. Dia asistenku. Um… wajar kan, kalau detektif punya asisten? Kuro-chin lumayan kok, walau dia cuma anak SMA yang magang di kantorku.

"Murasakibara-kun. Tolong jangan mengatakan yang aneh-aneh. Aku membantu di sini karena oba-san yang memintaku. Ia khawatir kau akan mengubah tempat ini menjadi tempat sampah kalau tak ada yang mengurus."

Benar. Kuro-chin ekspresinya datar sekali seperti papan. Dan dia sering mengatakan hal jahat… yang menurutku sih dia tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Kuro-chin baik kok. Dia mau membelikanku donat atau _cake_ dari _bakery_ depan setiap jam makan siang. Atau mungkin juga itu karena _vanilla_ _shake_ kesukaannya yang juga dijual di dekat situ? Um… entahlah…

"Wajahmu penuh remahan kripik, Murasakibara-kun. Tolong bersihkan wajahmu sendiri atau aku akan membawakan _vacuum cleaner_ ke sini."

"Mou~ tapi aku belum habis memakannya, Kuro-chin. Kedua tanganku terpakai~" Aku cuek saja sambil meneruskan makan kripik rasa monjayaki _limited edition_ -ku. "Bersihkan wajahku."

Kuro-chin melihatku datar selama beberapa menit yang hanya kubalas dengan tatapan polos sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah. Meraih sehelai tisu dan mengusapkan lembut ke sekitar mulutku sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, "…yang benar saja… tidak percaya kau sudah lulus SMA…" dan semacamnya.

Kuro-chin sering mengatakannya dan itu agak jahat~ tapi sebetulnya Kuro-chin itu manis (aku pernah mencicipinya waktu dia sedang tertidur, habisnya kulitnya terlihat seperti _vanilla_ ) lagipula aku punya perasaan ibuku menyuruh Kuro-chin belajar mengurusku karena dia ingin menjodohkanku dengan Kuro-chin~

Eh…? Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Eng… insting detektif?

"Kuro-chin, aaaa~" aku menyodorkan keripikku padanya. Dengan setengah hati ia memakannya juga. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa ada orang yang selera makannya begitu kecil seperti Kuro-chin. Mungkin karena itu badannya mungil sekali? Yah… yang penting, sebagai (calon) kekasih yang baik, aku akan memastikan Kuro-chin makan cukup snack~

"Aku tidak yakin, Murasakibara-kun. Klien mestinya datang 15 menit lagi," dia menolak waktu aku menyuruhnya duduk di pangkuanku (kebiasaanku sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu). "Tapi… Kuro-chin, 10 menit saja tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Aku tahu benar Kuro-chin paling tak tahan dengan _puppy eyes_ -ku (sesuatu tentang aku menatapnya memelas tanpa berkedip sampai ia menyerah) dan benar saja, setelah itu dia menurutiku. Jadi aku menikmati saja waktu sepuluh menit ini dimana aku boleh memeluk pinggangnya dan bermain-main dengan rambutnya yang mirip permen kapas tapi beraroma vanilla (aku pernah menjilatnya, Kuro-chin menegurku karena itu dan melarangku melakukannya lagi. Ia khawatir aku sakit _pika_ —penyakit kekurangan vitamin K yang membuat orang makan benda aneh seperti kapur, penghapus, atau arang).

.

.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu seseorang mengetuk pintu kantor. Kuroko bergegas bangun dari pangkuan Murasakibara untuk membuka pintu dan mendapati orang tersebut memeluknya begitu pintu terbuka. "Kurokocchi~~!"

"Mmph! Kise-kun?!"

"Aku kangen~ Kurokocchi~! Pagi ini aku ada pemotretan jadi tak bisa berangkat, aku sangat kesepian tanpa Kurokocchi-ssu! Apa Kurokocchi juga merindukanku?!" Kise memandang Kuroko dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tampak jelas mengharapkan Kuroko merindukannya.

"Tidak juga." Kuroko menjawab sedatar biasa yang direspons dengan tangisan kencang Kise dan pelukannya yang makin erat. "Tolong lepaskan aku, Kise-kun. Aku kehabisan oksigen."

Kise merengut, tampak enggan.

"Ayolah, Kise-kun. Kami tak bisa masuk kalau kau menghalangi jalan!" Kuroko dan Murasakibara baru menyadari keberadaan dua wanita di belakang Kise. Yang paling depan, tingginya mungkin sekitar bahu Kise, memakai kacamata dan rambut pirangnya digelung di belakang sedang berkacak pinggang. Seorang lagi terlihat lebih muda dengan rambut hitam pendek yang membingkai wajahnya, dan bintik hitam di pipinya.

Kuroko mengenali wanita berambut pirang itu sebagai Nobuko Sae, manajer Kise. Mereka pernah beberapa kali bertemu sebelumnya hingga Nobuko-san sudah tidak peduli lagi akan kelakuan Kise (Ia berkali-kali memperingatkan Kise untuk tidak melakukan itu di depan umum untuk menghindari _paparazzi_ , tapi Kise membalasnya dengan melodrama berlebihan).

Tapi wanita di belakangnya rupanya baru pertama kali melihat Kise seperti ini. Wajahnya pucat, jelas agak shock dengan perubahan sikap 180° Kise. Kuroko bertanya-tanya apa sang _brunette_ adalah penggemar Kise, karena, jujur saja, kejadian ini dapat membuat penggemar Kise trauma.

Setelah bersusah payah (dan dengan bantuan Murasakibara), Kise akhirnya bisa dilepaskan dari Kuroko. Sang pemuda berambut biru itu permisi ke belakang untuk membuatkan teh— _chamomile_ , kemungkinan besar—. Nobuko Sae memperkenalkan diri pada Murasakibara yang belum mengenalnya, dan wanita lainnya rupanya bernama Takegawa Midori, salah seorang staf di agensi yang sama dengan Kise.

"Sebenarnya yang ingin kami bicarakan ini mengenai salah seorang artis di agensi kami. Apa kalian berdua mengetahui Miyazawa Sato?" tanya Nobuko Sae. Kuroko mengangguk sementara Murasakibara terdiam.

Kuroko memaklumi Murasakibara yang tidak berminat menghapal nama artis, ia sendiri pun hanya tahu sedikit dari sekian banyak artis di dunia hiburan Jepang. "Murasakibara-kun, Miyazawa Sato itu pemeran Otonashi Eri di dorama Kariru Tantei. Kau ingat kan?"

"Ah. Gadis berambut pendek yang memamerkan paha ke mana-mana itu ya?"

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka Kurokocchi tahu itu-ssu. Apa kau menyukainya?"

Kuroko menaikkan bahu, "Aku menonton semua seri detektif. Tapi aku tidak suka film itu karena ia bisa menyelidiki kasus dengan menggoda sang detektif menggunakan rok mini dan kakinya. Itu seksis." Ia berujar datar.

"Nnn, yah, pokoknya Miyazawa Sato yang itu. Jadi kudengar dia punya _stalker_ belakangan ini, dan cukup berbahaya."

Takegawa Midori menambahkan, "Untuk lebih jelasnya kami sendiri pun belum tahu, konferensi pers resminya baru akan diselenggarakan sore ini."

"Jadi kalian ingin meminta Murasakibara-kun untuk menyelidiki kasus ini, begitu?"

"Tidak tepat seperti itu sih. Sebetulnya Miyazawa Sato sendiri sudah mengontrak seorang detektif. Namanya Haruhiko Kazama."

Murasakibara dan Kuroko saling berpandangan. Jelas, itu nama yang asing kalau dilihat dari wajah mereka.

"Kami sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia yang dipilih. Pasalnya, Haruhiko Kazama itu bukan detektif terkenal. Ia belum pernah memecahkan kasus besar sebelumnya. Sudah begitu dia orang yang suka membesar-besarkan masalah dan sombong." Nobuko Sae berpendapat.

"Kami khawatir kalau masalahnya tidak selesai di tangannya. Tapi membawa detektif masuk ke agensi juga bukan pilihan baik. Bisa timbul masalah kalau ada yang tahu bahwa kami meminta detektif selain yang dimintai tolong secara pribadi oleh Miyazawa-san. Kise-san memberitahuku kalau dia punya kenalan detektif yang tidak seperti detektif dan masih muda. Aku bisa melihat apa maksudnya, kau bisa saja berkeliaran di perusahaan kami sebagai teman Kise-san dan tidak ada yang curiga."

"Heeh.. tapi itu terdengar merepotk—"

Kuroko memotong kalimat Murasakibara. "Kami mengerti. Murasakibara-kun akan mengambil kasus ini dan aku akan memastikan dia bekerja dengan baik."

"Kurokocchi-ku memang paling bisa diandalkan~!" Kise berdiri dari duduknya, menubruk Kuroko dan menggesek-gesekkan pipinya ke pipi Kuroko tanpa ijin.

Nobuko Sae melanjutkan acara minum tehnya, sudah sangat terbiasa sedangkan Takegawa Midori memucat wajahnya. "Tunggu… jangan bilang kalau detektif di sini adalah.."

Ia tidak meneruskan ucapannya, hanya menatap Murasakibara dengan horror. Tapi ia kira pemuda sopan di sanalah detektifnya! Bukan bocah besar yang sedang melahap kripik kentang ke-5 nya...

"…mungkin aku bisa mencari detektif lain.."

.

.

Setelah berhasil meyakinkan Takegawa Midori bahwa Murasakibara cukup bisa dipercaya untuk kasus ini, ketiga orang tadi pulang (Kise dan manajernya harus mengejar pemotretan jam 4) dan meninggalkan Murasakibara serta Kuroko untuk menikmati makan siang mereka. Murasakibara membuat setumpuk _macaron_ beraneka warna sementara Kuroko pergi membelikan mereka minuman di kafe seberang jalan. _Vanilla milkshake_ untuk Kuroko dan _chocolate frappe_ untuk Murasakibara, dua-duanya ukuran _extra large_.

"Kupikir sebetulnya Murasakibara-kun bisa membuka usaha _bakery_. _Macaron_ hari ini sama enaknya dengan donat tempo hari." Kuroko memakan sebuah lagi dengan elegan, berbeda dengan Murasakibara yang menjejalkan 3 buah ke dalam mulutnya sekaligus. "Yah, paling tidak itu bisa jadi alternatif kalau ternyata biro detektif ini gagal."

"Kuro-chin tidak berpikir kalau usaha ini akan gagal kan?" gumam Murasakibara di antara kunyahannya.

"Tidak juga. Tapi apa Murasakibara-kun tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah ini?"

"Hmm? Tentu saja. Menonton siaran ulang Waratte Ii Tomo kan?"

Kuroko menghela nafas. "Murasakibara-kun, kita harus memulai penyelidikan dari suatu tempat, jadi cara terbaik untuk sekarang adalah menonton konferensi pers Miyazawa Sato. Berikan padaku _remote_ TVnya."

Sang detektif menggerutu, tapi memberikan juga _remote_ nya ke asistennya. Kuroko harus memindahkan saluran beberapa kali hingga menemukan apa yang ia cari. Di layar televisi ada orang-orang yang tidak dikenali Murasakibara, dan ia hanya melihat sambil lalu sementara Kuroko mencatat poin-poin dari konferensi pers tersebut.

Jam makan siang mereka sudah selesai, Kuroko sudah membereskan gelas kosong minuman mereka dan menyingkirkan piring bekas _macaron_ ke wastafel. Murasakibara hanya bisa menurut ketika Kuroko menjelaskan ringkasan konferensi pers tadi sembari dia mengulum permen _matcha_ -nya.

"Pada intinya ada beberapa gangguan yang dialami Miyazawa-san karena _stalker_ itu. Merasa dibuntuti, jendela yang diketuk di malam hari, surat kaleng, dan mobil yang dicorat-coret. Terakhir, sang _stalker_ mengirimkan pisau dengan noda darah setelah ia mencederai Miyazawa-san dengan memukul pergelangan tangannya."

"Hmm.. itu tidak banyak. Kalau barang bukti tidak di tangan kita hampir tidak ada yang bisa kita selidiki bukan, Kuro-chin?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Benar, tapi kurasa aku bisa minta bantuan Mayuzumi-kun untuk ini."

"Mayuzumi?"

Pemuda berambut biru lembut itu mencari-cari ponselnya di balik bantal-bantal sofa. "Dia asisten inspektur, tadi aku sempat melihatnya sekilas di TV jadi kurasa dia berhubungan dengan kasus ini."

Ia memberikan tanda pada Murasakibara untuk tenang sementara dia menelepon. Terdengar nada tunggu 3 kali sebelum Mayuzumi mengangkat telepon.

"Kuroko? Sangat jarang kau meneleponku."

"Benar. Mayuzumi-kun, aku melihatmu di TV tadi dan aku ingin bertanya apa kau ada hubungannya dengan kasus penguntit Miyazawa-san."

"Begitulah.. jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin tahu apa Mayuzumi-kun bisa memberiku informasi mengenai itu?"

"Dan kenapa kau menginginkannya? Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk memberitahu orang sipil, kukira kau tahu itu."

"Sebetulnya, aku meminta informasi itu atas alasan professional. Karena secara tidak langsung Miyazawa-san adalah klien di biro detektif tempatku bekerja. Dan sayang sekali kalau Mayuzumi-kun tidak bisa memberitahuku. Padahal kupikir mungkin aku akan mengijinkanmu mentraktirku milkshake di kafe sebagai tanda terima kasih… aku khawatir harus memberikan tawaran itu ada Aomine-kun…"

Kuroko mendengarkan suara-suara mengganggu di seberang sana, dan mendengarkan komentar siapa pun yang sedang ada di samping Mayuzumi, tampaknya sang polisi meremas gelas kopinya hingga mengotori dokumen. "Kau bercanda kan? Polisi gadungan itu? Dia bahkan tidak mengurusi kasus ini!"

Sang asisten detektif mengangkat bahunya, sejenak lupa bahwa Mayuzumi tak akan bisa melihatnya. "Yah, tapi kadang Aomine-kun bisa sangat manis kalau dia mau."

Terdengar helaan nafas yang bagi Kuroko seperti sinyal kemenangan. "Berikan email-mu. Dan kita tentukan hari kencan kita setelahnya."

.

.

Kuroko tidak mengerti kenapa Murasakibara merajuk padanya tentang metodenya meminta tolong pada Mayuzumi. Ia toh tidak rugi apa-apa karena sejak awal dia tidak mengeluarkan biaya (Mayuzumi menggerutu tentang kenapa ia yang harus mentraktir Kuroko, tapi Kuroko memberikan argumen yang baik dengan mengatakan akan memalukan jika pria dewasa berpenghasilan lebih sepertinya ditraktir bocah SMA). Apalagi Mayuzumi menepati janjinya dengan memberikan Kuroko perkembangan secara berkala, hanya kurang sedikit detail dibandingkan dengan laporan yang ia buat untuk bosnya.

Dan sang asisten sangat menghargai itu saat ia memberikan datanya pada Murasakibara.

"Hampir didorong ke depan kereta, hampir kejatuhan pot bunga di lokasi syuting… sepertinya dia makin berani saja." Komentar Kuroko membolak-balik halamannya.

"Aku setuju dengan Kuro-chin. Padahal di bawah pengawasan detektif dan media massa tapi kenapa dia tidak takut dan malah menjadi?"

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa ia begitu yakin tidak akan tertangkap? Atau.."

Percakapan tersebut dijeda oleh bunyi ponsel Kuroko. "E-mail masuk. Dari Mayuzumi-kun. Katanya manajer Miyazawa-san diserang dan sekarang di rumah sakit. Dia juga mencantumkan tempatnya di sini."

Kuroko melihat Murasakibara dengan tatapan sedemikian rupa sehingga Murasakibara tahu ia tak punya pilihan lain kecuali mengikat bungkusan keripik kentangnya yang baru setengah dimakan dan mengambil kunci motornya. Kalau kau bertanya pendapat Kuroko, fakta bahwa Murasakibara bisa menaiki motor Harley adalah satu hal yang tidak disangka dari pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu. Dan ia harus mengakui bahwa itu cukup keren.

.

.

Mereka tiba di sana pada waktu yang tepat sehingga bisa mencuri dengar kondisi sang manajer —namanya Oogata Shizuo— dari dokter. Pukulan di kepala yang mengakibatkan 5 jahitan dan gegar otak ringan, katanya. Selain itu juga Kuroko beruntung bahwa selain sang dokter, yang berada di ruang tunggu adalah Miyazawa Sato sendiri, sang detektif— Haruhiko Kazama, Takeyama Midori dan Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Jadi Kuroko menghampiri Miyazawa Sato dan mengenalkan diri menggunakan kartu nama (palsu) yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Wartawan lepas? Aku tidak tahu kalau wartawan boleh meliput ini."

"Ah, tapi saya sudah mendapat ijin dari agensi Anda serta pihak kepolisian." Kuroko mengucapkan kebohongannya tanpa ragu, memberi tanda ke Takeyama Midori dan Mayuzumi melalui sudut matanya.

Sesuai harapannya, Haruhiko Kazama langsung terpancing. Pria berkepala tiga itu merangkul bahunya erat, "Nah, sudahlah. Pemuda ini hanya mengagumi kehebatan detektif dan karena itu mencoba mengulik detail dariku, bukan nak? Tokoh wartawan yang suka ingin tahu! Katakan, apa kau mengidolakan karakter Hatsune Miyako dari dorama Asahi-Ten?"

Tentu saja, tanpa merasa perlu meminta ijin pada siapa pun sang detektif mendadak menyeret tangannya memasuki ruangan Oogata Shizuo. Pria itu dibebat kepalanya, tapi siuman dan ia menoleh merespon kedatangan Haruhiko dan Kuroko.

"Siapa..?"

"Pemuda ini adalah wartawan, dia penggemar detektif dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk meliput kasus ini! Bukan begitu, nak? Ah, dan dia sudah mendapat ijin dari kepolisian dan agensi jadi hiraukan saja. Aku punya pertanyaan yang lebih penting… sebelumnya, bagaimana kondisimu, manajer Oogata-san?"

"A.. aku baik-baik saja. Dokter bilang kalau tidak ada masalah aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa hari lagi."

"Begitukah.. syukurlah kalau begitu. Sekarang pertanyaannya—"

Perkataan haruhiko terpotong oleh bunyi pintu yang terbuka. Murasakibara melenggang masuk dengan santai memasuki ruangan tersebut. "Kuro-chin, pena-mu terjatuh di depan. Kau tidak bisa menulis tanpa ini kan?"

Itu tidak benar karena pena Kuroko ada di tangannya, tapi Kuroko mengangguk, menyelipkan pena-nya sendiri ke dalam kantung celana dan berterimakasih pada Murasakibara. Baik Haruhiko maupun Oogata tampaknya tidak tertarik untuk mengusirnya, jadi Murasakibara berdiri di samping Kuroko, kedua tangan di saku sedangkan matanya yang selalu tampak mengantuk menginspeksi seisi ruangan.

"Nah, kembali ke pertanyaanku. Bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana kejadiannya?"

"Kemarin aku ada urusan di Hyogo. Jam 10 pagi aku baru sampai di Tokyo. Karena janji bertemu dengan Miyazawa-san jam 1 siang, jadi kupikir aku bisa sedikit santai. Aku mampir ke kafe dan setelah itu membeli kue untuk Miyazawa-san. Kupikir waktu aku berjalan di daerah sana aku diserang, seseorang memukulku dari belakang dan aku tidak tahu lagi."

"Begitu.. kau tidak melihat wajah pelakunya?"

Oogata menggeleng, "Seperti yang kukatakan, aku diserang dari belakang. Ah, tapi…"

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya.. sebelum aku pingsan aku sempat mendengar sesuatu.. tapi ini mungkin cuma perasaanku."

Namun Haruhiko jelas tertarik, dia mencondongkan badannya begitu dekat. "Apa yang kau dengar?"

"A-Amayadoori..besok jam 2… terdengar seperti itu."

"Itu dia! Pasti pelakunya merencanakan sesuatu di sana pada waktu itu!" Haruhiko berseru, sedikit banyak ketiga penghuni kamar lainnya bisa mendengar antusiasmenya.

"E-eh? Tapi— mungkin saja aku salah dengar atau salah ingat, mungkin lebih baik kalau Anda memeriksa dulu—"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menyelesaikan kasus ini dengan cepat! Manajer Oogata-san, Anda sudah bekerja dengan baik, aku akan menyampaikan bagaimana nona Miyazawa mempunyai manajer yang bisa diandalkan dan pekerja keras sampai akhir…" sang detektif menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan linangan air mata yang sangat berlebihan.

"Ano.. aku kan masih hidup, jadi.."

"Oogata-san," sang manajer menoleh pada Murasakibara yang sudah berdiri di samping ranjang. Pemuda yang kelewat jangkung itu menunjuk bungkusan kue di meja, "Apa seseorang sudah membesuk Anda?"

"Ah, bukan.. itu yang kubeli sebelum diserang. Sepertinya orang yang menolongku membawakan itu kemari. Tapi bentuknya pasti berantakan karena terjatuh." Jelas Oogata Shizuo.

"Hee.. begitukah. Sayang sekali ya.."

Haruhiko mengambil saputangannya untuk mengusap air mata dan ingus hasil melodramanya. "Sekarang setelah kita mendapat petunjuk, ayo kita keluar dari sini supaya manajer Oogata bisa beristirahat dengan tenang."

Sekali lagi menghiraukan keluhan sang manajer yang merasa masih hidup, Haruhiko keluar disusul Murasakibara dan Kuroko. Nona Miyazawa, Takegawa, dan Mayuzumi serta sang dokter masih berada di depan ruangan. Kecuali sang dokter, mereka bertiga tampak panik melihat Haruhiko keluar ruangan dengan bersimbah air mata.

"Bagaimana dia? Apa keadaannya memburuk?" tanya Miyazawa-san dengan cemas pada sang detektif.

"Tidak, dia baik-baik saja kok."

Sang dokter menghela nafas, "Sudah kubilang, kan?"

"Dasar. Tolong jangan membuat kami cemas seperti itu!" Takegawa Midori mengomel.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Miyazawa-san," Kuroko memanggil. "Kalau boleh saya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal, hanya wawancara singkat saja. Bisakah Anda meluangkan waktu sore ini?"

Miyazawa memandang Takegawa seakan meminta pendapat. Melihat wanita berambut hitam itu mengangguk, ia pun mengiyakan. "Aku harus ke agensi dulu setelah ini, tapi semestinya jam 4 aku sudah kembali. Bisa kupinjam catatanmu? Akan kutuliskan alamatnya."

Dalam waktu singkat, Kuroko sudah mendapatkan nama hotel, alamat, dan nomor kamar Miyazawa di tangannya. "Saya terkejut artis sekaliber Anda tidak memesan _suite room_." komentarnya pada catatannya.

"Ah, ya itu." Miyazawa-san tertawa canggung. "Ini agak memalukan, tapi aku agak kesulitan keuangan jadi manajerku agak berhemat."

"Begitukah.." setelah itu Kuroko dan Murasakibara permisi pulang selagi tiga orang yang tersisa mengunjungi sang pasien.

.

.

Kecuali kenyataan bahwa Kuroko sempat berpura-pura sebagai wartawan, mendatangi seorang artis dalam skandal di hotel demi beberapa pertanyaan yang mungkin bisa jadi petunjuk, dia menjalani harinya dengan biasa. Sepulangnya dari hotel dia meminjam buku karangan Jeffery Deaver di perpustakaan, pulang ke rumah untuk menikmati kroket buatan ibunya, dan menghabiskan satu malam membaca buku— orangtuanya mengijinkannya karena sedang liburan panjang.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Murasakibara, tapi ketika ia terbangun, di ponselnya ada pesan bahwa Murasakibara akan menunggunya di kafe depan kantor untuk makan siang. Alis Kuroko naik, tahu benar bahwa pemuda berambut ungu itu lebih suka membeli apa pun untuk dimakan di kantornya karena kafe tersebut cenderung menayangkan acara berita, tapi toh ia tidak memprotes. Ia membalas untuk mengonfirmasi kedatangannya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian dia sudah ada di sana. Murasakibara memesan gelas parfait ketiganya dan pudding kelimanya sementara Kuroko secangkir _vanila latte_ dan wafel dengan sirup maple.

"Tidak begitu pintar berbohong, ya." Gumam Murasakibara.

"Bagian mana?"

"Tentang kue itu," Kuroko menampilkan wajah bertanya (tidak terlihat seperti itu sebetulnya, tapi memang segala sesuatu tentang Kuroko sulit dilihat), jadi Murasakibara menjelaskan. "Bukan kue yang tepat untuk membuat alibi. Itu kue cokelat 7 lapis buatan toko kue Naniwa, tidak banyak yang tahu apalagi karena toko itu tak pernah menjual lebih dari 7 potong sehari. Mustahil masih ada yang tersisa lebih dari jam 9."

"Seperti yang bisa diharapkan dari Murasakibara-kun. Tidak salah lagi, manajer Oogata memang memalsukan lukanya. Luka di kepala bisa memburuk sewaktu-waktu, tapi dokter itu sama sekali tidak bereaksi walau pun Haruhiko-san keluar ruangan dengan wajah sedih. Yang di luar dugaanku justru Miyazawa-san. Bagaimana menurutmu, Murasakibara-kun?"

Murasakibara mengunyah pudingnya pelan-pelan. "Hmm.. aku harus menunggu sebentar lagi.."

Kuroko tidak begitu mengerti, tapi ia tidak berkomentar. Ia menyesap _latte_ nya lagi, ponselnya bordering dan ketika ia mengeceknya ternyata itu dari Mayuzumi. "Ini Mayuzumi-kun. Hasil penyelidikannya sudah keluar. Darah di pisau yang dikirimkan untuk Miyazawa-san terbukti sebagai darah transfusi dan surat keterangan dokter tentang luka di tangannya juga palsu."

"Tepat waktu,"

Lagi-lagi pemuda berambut biru tadi tidak mengerti, Murasakibara memberi isyarat untuk Kuroko menoleh ke belakang. Televisi yang ditaruh di rak atas menayangkan berita tentang seseorang yang familiar bagi mereka.

"Haruhiko-san?" Kuroko mendengarkan berita dengan seksama. "Mengacau di lokasi syuting dan memasuki ruang ganti wanita?"

Murasakibara tampak tidak begitu peduli, "Dia memang terlihat punya kecenderungan ceroboh. Tapi ini berarti dugaanku benar. Selain itu berita tentang kebohongan wanita itu pasti akan segera tersebar."

"Eh?"

"Kuro-chin bawa notes?" tanya Murasakibara setelah pudding dan parfaitnya habis. Kuroko mengangguk, "Mulai sekarang tolong catat apa yang aku katakan."

.

.

Sang detektif muda berdiri di tebing, tatapannya tajam mengarah pada gadis muda di depannya yang penampilannya kacau berkat hujan angin yang melanda tempat itu. Gadis berambut gelap itu tampak ketakutan, kedua tangannya yang gemetaran mengacungkan senjata api.

"Buang senjata itu, Umi! Kau tidak bersalah, yang kau lakukan itu tindakan perlindungan diri!"

Apa pun yang dikatakan gadis bernama Umi itu tersela oleh suara bel yang ditekan tanpa henti. Haruhiko mengumpat bocah mana pun yang mencoba mengganggu momen favorit dari episode dorama kesukaannya. Ia mengelap air mata dan ingus, menekan tombol _pause_ , lalu berjalan ke pintu dengan gusar karena fakta bahwa tokoh detektif dalam dorama itu harus menunggu sampai ia kembali agar bisa menenangkan si gadis dan mendapat pelukan mesranya.

Ia membuka pintu dengan ekspektasi tidak menemukan siapa pun, atau kalau beruntung bisa menangkap basah bocah yang tinggal di kamar sebelah dan punya hobi mengganggunya. Apa pun itu, pastinya ia tidak membayangkan ada pria setinggi 2 meter dengan rambut berwarna aneh di depan pintunya. "Kau.. teman wartawan yang kemarin kan? Ada perlu apa?"

"Ada satu atau dua hal yang ingin kubicarakan. Bisa aku masuk?" tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Murasakibara merangsek masuk.

Entah karena merasa tak akan menang atau sudah pasrah akan nasib buruknya, Haruhiko membiarkannya. Mereka duduk berhadapan di kotatsu, di depan TV yang masih menampilkan dorama tadi. Ada keranjang kecil berisi jeruk dan botol bir yang isinya masih separuh, dan tempat itu cukup berantakan. Murasakibara berpikir mungkin begitu lah kantor detektifnya seandainya saja tidak ada asistennya yang manis-manis datar itu.

"Jadi.. Anda sedang tidak bekerja ya?" Murasakibara memulai pembicaraan.

"Diskors." Haruhiko menjawab pendek. "Yang mau kau bicarakan itu tentang apa?"

"Hmm.. aku sudah menemukan pelaku sebenarnya yang meneror Miyazawa-san."

"Eh?" Haruhiko terpekur. "A-apa kau tidak mendengar berita? Semua keributan tentang _stalker_ itu Miyazawa-san sendiri yang membuatnya, dan sekarang semuanya ketahuan! Sementara itu aku dengan bodohnya malah termakan kebohongannya dan malah diskors, jadi aku tidak mau tahu lagi!"

Murasakibara mengangguk, "Tapi bagaimana kalau kejadian ini sudah diperkirakan pelaku sebenarnya? Bukankah Anda malah bodoh kuadrat karena termakan jebakan sampai dua kali?"

"Apa maksudmu?" postur tubuh Haruhiko menegap, matanya mendelik tidak suka yang bukan semata-mata karena hinaan 'bodoh' yang dilontarkan oleh Murasakibara.

Pemuda berambut ungu itu tampak enggan menjawab. Ia hanya melihat sekeliling ruangan kecil tempat tinggal Haruhiko dengan tatapan malas. Ponselnya berbunyi, menampilkan balasan dari Kuroko yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak ia menyuruh sang asisten mengawasi Miyazawa-san.

"Bisa aku pinjam pena?" Haruhiko menggerutu karena pertanyaannya yang tidak ditanggapi, tapi dengan enggan mengambilkan pena. Murasakibara mencoret-coret sesuatu di balik lembaran kertas notes yang ia bawa sebelum menyodorkan 5 lembar kertas tersebut ke Haruhiko. "Ini analisisku mengenai kejadian ini, dan di baliknya adalah tempat Miyazawa-san sekarang berada."

Ia tidak menyediakan penjelasan yang lebih lanjut. Pemuda itu berdiri dan beranjak keluar untuk menyusul Kuroko, kedatangannya hampir seperti hantu menurut pendapat Haruhiko.

.

.

"Mereka muncul di berita sepanjang pagi." Kuroko berkomentar, mengedikkan kepala ke arah TV yang disediakan kafe tersebut. Di tangannya ada koran, bukan hobinya, hanya sebuah kebiasaan karena fakta bahwa dirinya mengetahui kabar terbaru cukup menenangkan bagi Kuroko.

Tapi ia pun tahu bahwa suatu hal yang wajar bahwa kasus kemarin menjadi headline di beberapa tayangan berita dan surat kabar pagi ini, lagipula tidak setiap hari wartawan menemukan artis terkenal yang hampir dibunuh manajernya sendiri (yang ternyata telah menghabiskan sebagian uang sang artis di meja judi tanpa sepengetahuannya) dan diselamatkan oleh seorang detektif.

"Roman detektif yang menjadi nyata, katanya. Kudengar juga setelah itu Miyazawa-san mengumumkan kalau mereka akan bertunangan dalam waktu dekat." Pemuda SMA itu melirik Murasakibara, seakan meminta tanggapan namun sang detektif hanya memberikan respon pasif.

Kuroko toh bisa menunggu sampai Murasakibara menyelesaikan _bagel_ nya yang ketujuh.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau tanyakan, Kuro-chin? Kukira aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya kemarin?" Memang benar kok. Murasakibara sudah menjelaskan bagaimana manajer Oogata memanipulasi kasus _stalker_ agar Miyazawa-san kehilangan kepercayaan dari masyarakat dan polisi, sehingga bila itu terjadi dia bisa dengan mudah menyamarkan usaha pembunuhannya sebagai kasus bunuh diri. Seorang artis yang sudah ketahuan menciptakan skandal palsu demi popularitasnya bisa saja menjadi depresi dan bunuh diri, sangat mudah terjadi.

Kecuali bahwa setelah kunjungan Murasakibara ke apartemen detektif Haruhiko dengan meninggalkan catatan berisi analisisnya, sang detektif menyusul Miyazawa-san yang dipanggil oleh manajer Oogata di tebing samping laut, berbekal tekad dan kecintaan yang tinggi akan roman detektif, ia melawan manajer Oogata yang membawa pistol dengan tangan kosong (terpaksa sebetulnya, pistolnya ditahan sementara dia diskors) dan berhasil menggagalkan percobaan pembunuhan itu walau tulang _ulna_ nya retak.

Paling tidak, sebagai hiburannya dia mendapatkan seorang aktris cantik menemaninya selama ia di rumah sakit dan gelar pahlawan dari masyarakat dan pers.

Kuroko merengut kesal yang diperlihatkannya dengan alis yang menukik sekian micromili dan bibir yang maju tanpa kentara. "Kenapa Murasakibara-kun justru membiarkan Haruhiko-san mengambil kasus itu? Seandainya Murasakibara-kun sendiri yang turun tangan, biro detektifmu bisa lebih dikenal dan kita tidak perlu kesulitan mendapatkan klien."

"Hee? Tapi melawan penjahat itu merepotkan~" Murasakibara menjawab seenaknya, namun melihat gelagat Kuroko yang tampak ingin ngambek lebih jauh, ia mencondongkan badannya dan menggunakan tangan kirinya (karena tangan kanannya penuh remah makanan) untuk mengelus-elus kepala Kuroko seakan mengelus kucing. "Yosh, yosh, Kuro-chin jangan ngambek ya? Aku akan mentraktirmu _vanilla latte_ kalau kau berhenti cemberut."

Kuroko menepuk rambutnya, memastikan bahwa tidak ada remah apa pun di rambutnya tapi tak urung rasa kesalnya berkurang juga. Murasakibara memanggil pelayan, memesan _latte_ untuk Kuroko dan snack berikutnya untuknya— bukan salahnya bahwa donat yang dipajang di display terlihat menggugah selera.

"Nah, Kuro-chin tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan masalah pekerjaan. Yang penting Take-chin, klien kita, tahu bahwa kita lah yang memecahkan kasus ini jadi kita akan mendapat honor sesuai kesepakatan. Dia, Kise-chin, dan manajer Kise-chin juga bilang akan mempromosikanku ke teman-temannya kok, jadi kurasa ini sudah cukup lumayan."

Murasakibara membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu yang tersedia, kemudian meminum habis _frappe_ nya dalam dua tegukan. "Tentang Haru-chin, menurutku dia membutuhkannya dan dia juga terlihat seperti orang yang pantas untuk itu. Lagipula aku yakin dia bukan orang yang akan mengakui sesuatu yang bukan pekerjaannya kok, media hanya mengatakan dia menolong Miya-chin, bukannya memecahkan kasusnya dan itu benar kan?"

Melihat tidak adanya respon dari Kuroko, sang pria berambut ungu merajuk. "Kuro-chin, apa kau membenciku?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

Kuroko sebetulnya masih ingin cemberut, tapi melihat _puppy eyes_ Murasakibara membuatnya mengalah. Ia menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan memprotesnya lagi."

"Tapi Kuro-chin tidak membenciku, kan?"

Remaja itu memberikan terapi diam —memandang tanpa kata-kata dengan cara yang sama seperti seorang ibu yang memergoki anaknya mencuri kue dan memikirkan apakah sebaiknya ia memaafkannya atau tidak—, namun kemudian _vanila latte_ nya datang dan percayalah, Murasakibara tahu benar bahwa aroma vanila (dalam berbagai bentuk) selalu sukses merilekskan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ia menghirup _latte_ nya sedikit sebelum bergumam, "Tidak, aku tidak membencimu."

"Sungguh?"

Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sungguh."

Tampaknya jawaban itu cukup baik untuk Murasakibara sehingga sang detektif mulai meraih donatnya, sementara Kuroko menyesap _latte_ nya lagi.

"Malahan," Kuroko membuka mulut, membuat Murasakibara meliriknya.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil, "Aku cukup suka kok. Murasakibara-kun yang seperti itu."

Donat Murasakibara terjatuh dari tangannya, butiran gula halus dan karamelnya berceceran tapi untungnya makanan manis itu terjatuh di piring.

"Murasakibara-kun...?"

"...Kuro-chin, ayo kita pergi kencan kapan-kapan."

"Eh?"

.

.

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca, jadi... ada yang mau meninggalkan review?**

 **Maaf, sebetulnya si penulis gaje ini hanya kepengen membagi bayangan Murasakibara di atas Harley... dan bum. Jadilah fic ini. Semoga reader sekalian menikmati.** _ **Love ya guys**_ **!**


End file.
